Asthma affects more than 3.7 million young people who must self-manage their condition daily to avoid potentially life-threatening problems. The widespread appeal and availability of video game systems-and, increasingly, the ability to distribute video games on networks-creates an exceptional opportunity to teach asthma self-management skills to children and adolescents. Phase I demonstrated that a role-playing asthma video game, incorporating validated instructional design principles, can be attractive and motivating, and can enhance children's asthma-related self-efficacy, communication, knowledge, and behavior. In Phase II, Raya Systems proposes to create an expanded video game ready for distribution on game cartridge, interactive cable television, and on-line networks. A controlled trial comparing the asthma game with an entertainment game will be conducted by asthma specialists at Stanford University Medical Center with 100 children who have asthma. This research-will evaluate effects on children's psycho-social, learning, behavioral, and health outcomes when the game is available at home for several months. In Phase III, Raya Systems will work with the American Academy of Pediatrics and other health care organizations to publicize the game and will distribute it on cartridges, interactive cable television, and on-line networks to homes and clinics. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: An educational and appealing video game that effectively improves the asthma self-management behaviors of young people, ages 7 to 14, would have widespread appeal for children with asthma and their friends, families, physicians, and health educators.